1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, an image processor, and an image processing program product, and, in particular, it relates to an image processing method, an image processor, and an image processing program product for performing multiple image transformations.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processor has been known whereby a user can obtain an image desired by the user by performing correction of a lens distortion, perspective transformation for correcting a perspective of a building, for example, and/or correction of thickness of a subject on a portrait photograph, for example, on a digital image shot by a digital camera, for example. In this kind of image transformation based on a geometric transformation, pixels of an input image do not always correspond to pixels of the geometrically transformed and output image thereof in a one-to-one relationship, and pixel values of the pixels of the output image are interpolated from pixel values of the corresponding input image by a Bilinear Interpolation Method and/or a Cubic Convolution Method, for example, which may deteriorate the image to no small extent. When, these geometric transformations are performed in combination in a conventional image processor, interpolation processing is performed for every image transformation since the image transformations are performed separately and independently, which may cause deterioration of the output image.